Users are increasingly using a variety of portable devices to accomplish various tasks. Oftentimes a user will have multiple devices, as well as multiple versions of a certain type of device. While a user might use some devices daily, and thus charge these devices regularly, other devices might be used less frequently. As an example, a user might spend most time using the user's newest tablet computer without frequently utilizing an older tablet computer. If the user does not remember to charge the older device regularly, it is possible that a lockout state might be reached that will prevent the device from being used. A lockout state is generally used to ensure battery safety and reliability. A user may be unaware that a lockout state is approaching until it is too late, at which point the device may no longer be functional.